


The Initiation

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is time for Draco to be initiated into the Death Eaters, in a rather bizarre manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Initiation

"Are you ready, Draco?" Bellatrix looked her nephew hard in the eyes as he ignored her glances. "Look at me!"

Slowly, Draco raised his head to meet his aunt's eyes; she had a cruel smirk on her face and a glint in her eyes. She knew exactly what was about to happen and was loving every minute of it.

Draco, however, hadn't a clue what was going on. He had been prepared for this moment for weeks now, by his father and his aunt, but exactly what was happening was unknown to him.

It was two months ago that Draco had learnt of this initiation and his body went cold at the sound of it; he was finally joining the Death Eaters. He knew it was coming, and he knew he'd have to be prepared, but he wasn't happy. There was no way he could turn it down, he'd be killed, and the sad fact is that it'd probably be by one of his own family members for 'humiliating' them, rather than Voldemort for disobediance.

"I said, are you ready?"

Bellatrix and Draco were stood outside the large dining room in Malfoy Manor. His inititiaion was taking place in his own home and he knew he would never look at it the same way again. The oak wood doors in front of them were tall, they reached the ceiling, which was decorated with paintings from centuries ago.

Draco was doing everything to buy more time. He really didn't want to do this. The preparation of the last few weeks had been for when he had been initiated, not for the initiation itself. He had not been told what would happen, or how it would happen. For all he knew, it could be over in seconds or last hours.

Realising it was now or never, Draco spoke up, his throat closing tightly as he did so, making his voice crackle. "Yes."

A wide smile sprung across his aunt's face. "Good!" She turned to face the oak doors. "_Alohomora_."

The door being locked surprised Draco; he didn't see any need for it and it made him worry and panic even more. As Bellatrix pushed the wide doors open, Draco saw the dining table in its usual place, but Voldemort, instead of his father, was sat at the head of the table.

Lucius and Narcissa, his parents, were sat either side of him, and the rest of the Death Eaters made up the remaining seats.

"_How odd_," thought Draco. "_There are no seats for us_." This was the least of his worries, he guessed, as Voldemort greeted them with a curt nod.

"How nice of you to join us."

Draco looked around the room, worridly. His father was staring blankly at him, whereas his mother looked concerned; he knew she didn't want any of them to be a part of this, but his father insisted.

"Over here, Draco," he hesitated and felt a sharp push in the back from his aunt, and his feet stepped into motion without his realisation. Next minute, he was stood next to Voldemort, who guided him to the side of the room. It was usually occupied with a few bookshelves and armchairs, but these had been cleared to make a large space. "Your aunt Bellatrix has kindly offered to do this for you, so please kneel."

Obediantly, Draco knelt, his knees almost buckling under him. As soon as he was still, Voldemort stepped back, and his Aunt stepped in front of him.

"Do you promise to obey, boy?"

Draco nodded.

"I can't hear you," she snapped, annoyed, slightly embarrassed. "I know perfectly well that you can speak."

"Yes."

"Every single command given to you, no matter _what_ it is?" Bellatrix's eyebrows raised and she brought her hands up to her hips impatiently.

"I promise."

"Then you should have no problems with what i've set out for you today, then, should you?"

Draco shook his head and quickly remembered to use his voice. "No."

Bellatrix smiled. "Good." She turned to Voldemort and the other Death Eaters who were watching them intently. "Bring her out."

With a click of Voldemort's fingers, a screaming, struggling woman was brought out and placed directly in front of Draco, who was now standing on his shaking legs.

Bellatrix forced her to her knees. "This," she pointed nastily at the woman. "Is muggle scum. You and I know perfectly well that they do not deserve to live, now, do they Draco?"

Draco felt his lip quiver and his arm shake as he knew exactly what was coming. Without even being asked, he grabbed his wand hastily from his back pocket and pointed it at the woman.

"No, please," the woman begged. Draco knew she had guessed what he was about to do, despite her being a muggle, and was frantically begging for her life. "No, no," she said over and over again, making him hesitate.

"KILL HER." Bellatrix shouted, aggravated that he had not done so already. "Scum does not deserve to live."

Draco took one last quick breath before he committed murder for the first, and probably not last, time in his life. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ he yelled, an air of anxiety in his voice and his wand hand shaking. All life fell out of the woman as the green light hit her, and her body slumped onto the floor in front of him, her hair spilling over his shoes.

Feeling disgusted, he stepped back and looked at his Aunt, who had a wide smile across her face. "Good boy. But don't you think this is it. That was just the easy part."

He cast his eyes over his parents; his father was smiling proudly, but his mother had her hand to her mouth in shock at what her son had just done. The other Death Eaters at the table weren't taking their eyes off of the two of them, it was clear they knew what was to come next.

"Let's see how you are in _this_," Bellatrix walked over the dead woman's body and let her fingers trace Draco's crotch, "department."

Completely freaking out, Draco jumped backwards in shock, earning him the laughter of Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters.

"Don't worry, baby. It's much better to keep it in the family, now, isn't it?"

His eyebrows raised.

"I mean, who'd want to _fuck_ a stranger?" The emphasis on that word made Draco's stomach churn; she couldn't possibly....could she? But 'keeping it the family'? Chills ran down his back before he even attempted to decipher what that would mean. "I don't want to force you, lovely. I don't need to, do I?" She bent forward so her face was in line with his and pouted.

Slowly he met her gaze. "No. You don't need to force me."

"Good good." Bellatrix briskly brought her head up and got to work straight away, it seemed there would be no messing about with her. "Let's get the show started."

Draco felt his trousers being pulled down by her sharp, thin fingers and stepped out of them, just in time for her to grab them up from the floor and toss them to the eager death eaters.

Feeling very childlike and hating it, he pushed her hands away and took off his own top, throwing it on the ground to the dismay of those at the table.

"What a good boy!" Bellatrix patted him on the head patronisingly, and bent down to pick up his top. Carefully she brought it up to her face, closing her eyes and filling her nostrils with his musky and sweaty scent.

Draco's face was bright red as he hesitated at pulling down his last remaining clothes item: his underpants. He didn't much fancy showing the whole room his package. He knew he had to go through with this initiation, but he hadn't mentally prepared himself for _this_.

"Here," Bellatrix had seemingly finished sniffing her clothes and, as before, with his pants, tossed it over to the table, where they grabbed and tugged at it greedily - Fenrir ultimately winning out due to his strength. Upon seeing Draco hesitate at his underpants, she decided to give him a helping hand. "You want me to do that, then? You should have said!"

Draco gulped as she winked at him and grabbed the elastic waistband, ripping them down without any prior warning.

"Oh," Bellatrix seemed disappointed; Draco wasn't hard, and part of him was glad. "Aren't you excited to fuck me, nephew?"

'_This is sick_.' Draco thought, full well knowing there was no possible way he could get hard manually, or at least that's what he thought. '_I can't do this!_' Every sane bone in his body was saying no, even his cock was rejecting her, and he hated the fact that there was no way out, that he had to do this, if only to make his father proud of him.

"Oh baby," she knelt down at his cock and he looked down at her as she breathed hot air on his cock. "Let me help you out here."

Draco gasped as he felt her wet lips engulf his stirring dick, and couldn't help but let out an involuntary moan.

"That's it, dear, just let it out." She could clearly feel him holding back. "Enjoy it."

This wasn't the first time he had received head; his ex-girlfriend Pansy used to give it him frequently, and he had to admit he'd missed it, but this was different. He hadn't consented to this. He was being forced. But something inside, deep inside Draco, told him that's what made this even more exciting.

Without warning, Bellatrix took the whole of his now semi-hard cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the sensitive head and licking up and down his shaft.

The Death Eaters were jeering in the background, but it was all greyed out in Draco's mind; he was being sucked in, literally, to her advances and it wasn't long before his cock grew fully hard. Red faced, he took it in his stride and tried to relax, trying to forget that there was a whole group of people watching, and trying to convince his mind it was just the two of them.

It seemed to work, even more so when Bellatrix brought her right hands up to cup and play with his balls as she worked her expert tongue all over him.

Gradually, his body betrayed his sane mind, and he succumbed to her, allowing her to have free roam of his body. She sensed this change and took her mouth off of his cock, leaving him to let out a whimper.

"You think that was good?" She asked, grinning, wiping the precum from her lips. "The best is yet to come." Seductively, she pulled her dress down from her body, exposing her lack of any underwear, and sexily shaking her hips as the dress fell to the floor.

Upon seeing her full body, Draco's eyes grew wide. Maybe it was because she was a fully fledged woman, or just because she was his Aunt, but she looked amazing. Despite her age, her tits hadn't sagged, though he suspected that was due to a charm, and her cunt looked young and fresh.

Bellatrix walked forward and gently pushed Draco onto the floor, leaning over his whole body and hard cock, kissing his lips and exploring his mouth while her hands toyed with his erect nipples.

"No..." he whispered half-heartedly, not used to having his nipples played with, and feeling a very strange sensation from them now that she was.

Bellatrix brought her index finger up and over his mouth. "Sssh, just relax. Enjoy."

The jeering of the Death Eaters was now fainter than ever, he had almost achieved the image that they were really alone, but he was still holding back slightly, afraid to just let go and enjoy himself. Afraid of what reaction his body might have if he relinquished control.

Bellatrix worked her mouth down his body, leaving kisses over and around his belly button, finding his cock with her wandering hands and getting him off. Briefly, their eyes met and he felt ashamed, very ashamed. He struggled to swallow as he saw her getting ready to squat over his cock - it was now or never if he wanted to stop this. Did he want to stop this? Of course he did, it was morally wrong, but...

Then he forgot all moral obligations and groaned loudly as she sat on his cock and impaled herself. He didn't care anymore, he didn't care that he was fucking his Aunt, that his parents were watching, or that a whole crowd of people were cheering them on.

Up and down, up and down she went, bringing her hands down and underneath her arse to feel his balls as she did so.

Suddenly, Draco wanted to take control, wanted to experience more pleasure, and thrust upwards, in sync with her, making her giggle uncontrollably as she shook her head about and her hair fell out of her previously tight bun.

He plunged upwards, pushing her sharply off himself and turning her round onto all fours. His legs were spread above her waiting cunt and without hesitation, he roughly shoved his cock into her and fucked her doggy style, feeling her hump back and squeal every time he hit her g-spot.

Remembering what Pansy liked, he took his index finger and placed it on her clit, driving her wild, speeding up their fucking as he pressed her swollen little bud.

They fucked like this for several minutes, until he ripped his finger off her clit, causing her to scream loudly, and grabbed at her hair, forcing her head up and using it as leverage to fuck her harder and faster.

Bellatrix moaned, she was close, they were both close. His cock was aching for release, and when she humped back, harder and faster than before, he exploded inside of her, and she came at the same time.

He panted and moaned as he came, losing grip on her hair and slowing down. When he was all done, he pulled out and let himself fall to the side of her, exhausted.

His heart was beating fast and his breathing was rapid as she too took comfort in resting.

"Wow..." was all Bellatrix managed to get out as her mouth curved at the corners. "I knew you'd be good, but I didn't know you'd be _that_ good, little nephew."

He didn't show it, but he was pleased with her reaction to their fucking.

The two of them didn't get to rest for long as Voldemort got up and walked over to the two of them. Suddenly, Draco felt very aware of his nakedness and brought his arms over to hide his now soft penis.

"Up." Commanded Voldemort, and Draco did not hesitate to obey. "You have been accepted."

Voldemort grabbed Draco's left arm roughly and grabbed his wand from his cloak, pointing it at his wrist. He cast a silent spell and the Dark Mark slowly appeared within seconds.

Draco ran his fingers tenderly over it; it was a little sore, and only looked up again when he heard the door slam shut - everyone but his parents had left.

Lucius made his way over to his son and placed an arm on his shoulder. "I am proud of you, Draco. Very proud."

Narcissa ran over and hugged him tightly, kissing him all over his face. "I love you," she whispered.

Quietly, they left the room, leaving him alone to contemplate on what had just happened. It was bizarre, the whole situation, the whole initiation - the murder and the incestuous fucking.

'_Shit. I'm still naked_.' Draco thought, looking down at his sweaty body. Scanning the room, he spotted his clothes on the table and ran over to get them, quickly getting dressed before heading to bed for a good night's sleep, hoping to wake up tomorrow morning with this all being a dream, though he knew better.


End file.
